interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Stations
Stations Stations are stationary structures that buy, process, and sell goods, repair ships, provide passengers, and refine raw resources. List of available Stations Available Stations Arms Factory * Average Price: 1,250,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Moderate to High The Arms Factory buys nanochips and advanced alloys and sells Plasma Rifles. The cost of the rifles is rather high, making it one of the more profitable stations that can be built. However, the sales made to the base to build them can add up, making it better, in the long run, to provide the materials yourself using cargo transfers. Brewery * Average Price: 1,050,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: High The Brewery buys food grains, and sells Pindolan Ale, which is another high-profit commodity, and as food grains is a cheaper goods, it is slightly more profitable than the Arms Factory. Hospital * Average Price: 1,050,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Average The Hospital buys nanochips and sells Medipacks. This good is moderately priced and can sell rather well at the proper times. Be sure to provide the nanochips yourself, or your profit will be cut down. Hypersleep Pod Factory * Average Price: 1,100,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Average The Hypersleep Pod factory buys nanochips and advanced alloys, sells Hypersleep Pods. This good is moderately priced and can sell rather well at the proper times. Be sure to provide the nanochips yourself, or your profit will be cut down. Jewellery Factory * Average Price: 1,250,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Moderate to High The Jewellery Factory buys gold ore and diamonds, which is supplied mostly by NPCs visiting Ore Refineries and produces Fine Jewellery, which is a decently selling item. However, due to the prices of the materials needed, profits may be low to nonexistent, and piracy of the needed items may be needed to keep you in the green. Miner's Note: Gold ore and diamonds are a byproduct produced when the Ore Refinery processes metal ores. Laser V Turret * Average Price: 50,000 Cr * Needed Space: 25 * Cargo Hold:20 A premium area defense utility. Best used in groups as it has low personal defensive ability. Can be good for establishing initial presence in sectors. The turret's firing range is about 550, so placing them closer together allows overlapping fields of fire which can quickly decimate even the biggest ships. Laser III Turret * Average Price: 25,000 Cr * Needed space: 15 * Cargo Hold:20 A standard area defence utility for use against light vessels. Being cheaper and smaller than the Laser V Turret, this turret is best used in quiet fringe systems where excessive defensive measures are not required. Military Outpost * Average Price: 300,000 Cr * Needed Space: 50.0 * Repair Facilities The Military Outpost is your one stop shop for equipment needs. Everything is priced at the lowest possible, and has no purchase fee, allowing you to test equipment and sell it at no extra cost. It also sells Fighter class ships. When you use your own Military Outpost to arm your ships, you can "sell back" your used items for their cost price. This means you can upgrade and downgrade your items without incurring a transaction fee. Orbital Farm * Average Price: 1,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Low, best used as a utility. The Orbital farm is a modular station, producing an item which is used to produce another item. In this case, its Food Grains are used to make Pindolan Ale, which is made in Brewery stations. It also sells Produce, a basic commodity for the beginner trader. In order to do this, it buys purified water, a low cost item found in Refineries. Rations Factory * Average Price: 1,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Low The Rations Factory buys Produce in order to make food rations which can be sold to outposts and trade stations for a low price. This station has next to no purpose after the point when you can build stations, except to make your faction area 'complete'. Refinery * Average Price: 2,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 90 * Profit rate: Moderate to High The Ore Refinery is one of the most expensive stations, but is also the most potentially profitable. It buys Scrap Metal, Iron Ore, Ice, Copper Ore, and Scrap Electronics, and sells Advanced Alloys, Diamonds, Gold Ore, Nanochips, and Purified water. This station is one of the most versatile, but it can place a huge strain on your budget when it is first built. In order to reduce this strain, mining ores and using cargo transfer to place them in the station is the best solution. Refineries are the only sources of M-class ships WARNING: ''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO BUILD THIS STATION UNTIL YOU HAVE A SOLID FLOW OF INCOME, AS THIS BASE CAN QUICKLY DRAIN A BALANCE OF EVEN SEVERAL MILLION CREDITS. '' Miner's Note: Try building in a sector which has asteroids, but no existing refinery. Set ships to mine, make the Refinery their base, and limit them to zero jumps. Soon they'll have your Refinery humming along and selling refined products. This was the first station I built, and it worked fine. Caution: Your mining ships will mine the closest asteroid almost exclusively, so make sure you're equidistant from a type B and a type H. Mine is closer to ice, and is constantly overstocked with ice and water, while always low on metal. Other Note: Many manufactured goods spring off of the refinery ie: Jewelry, Hover-bikes, or Hypersleep pods. Control the Refineries, control the game. Repair Shop * Average Price: 350,000 Cr * Needed space: 55 * Profit rate: Low * Repair Facilities * Repair Discount: 50% The Repair Shop can act as a sort of hub for your faction area, and any NPC ships using it to repair pay a small tax, which goes towards your balance. Ship repairs at this station are half price, so it is a good location to bring back claimed abandoned ships. It allso allows purchase of Fighter type ships at a discount. *When using the "Repair at nearest" command, the ship will go to the nearest Repair Shop. Shipyard * Average Price: 2,500,000 * Needed space: 50 * Repair Facilities The shipyard provides access to all the station parts as well as the large ships. However, you will need to purchase the capital ships pack before you can get and pilot them. The buy and sell prices from a shipyard that you own are the same as the average price, so it will cost you less than purchasing from the competition's shipyards. Otherwise, the only ship you can get from this station is the Orion without using the Capital Ships pack or the Thunder Frigate package. Storage Locker * Average Price: 12,000 Cr * Needed space: 10 The Storage Locker is a utility module, meant to provide you with alternate forms of storage, whether it be for commodities you want to sell at a later time, secure transit in a dangerous area, or even as a backup supply for your own facilities. The Storage Locker is a good choice for the budget trader, as even a small fighter can buy it, place it, and tow it with a tractor beam. It has 100 units of free space. Vehicle Plant * Average Price: 1,250,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Moderate The vehicle plant buys nanochips and advanced alloys and sells Hover Bikes, a high-cost commodity. Trade Station * Average Price: 2,500,000 Cr * Needed Volume:100.0 * Profit rate: Massive This massive station has a wide-range of facilities and often serves as the headquarters for more powerful factions.The station is found in planetary orbit and is the final destination for produced goods. Trade stations literally provide free money in terms of it just has to buy finished products, package them and sell them to the general populous on the planet below for a large sum of credits. Of course, this comes with a cost in credits 2.5 million credits that is, and it will take a while for this station to pay itself back. *Note for beginners: Gauge a sector's activity levels before building a trade station. Do not build trade stations in a sector with little traffic. More than one trade station can be built in a sector, just build closer to high traffic wormholes. Unavailable Stations Outpost Profit rate: Medium Repair facilities: Yes Outposts are constructed by most factions and appear in most sectors. It serves as a downgraded version of the military outpost. You are able to purchase ships, repair ships, and re-arm ammo, but you cannot purchase new equipment for your ships. Outposts and repair stations will always be the first mark a faction makes on a new sector (should they be trying to claim it), they will then start to build more advanced stations. (in Outpost you can sell plasma rifles and organic rations. You may no longer purchase Impulse without modding the game) How to build a station # Go to a Shipyard type station. Best location for Scavenger, Merchant, and Miner is in the Galene system, owned by Al-Ghat. The other three starting professions have a Shipyard in their respective places. #* Lambda, a faction neutral to everyone from the start, also has one. Use this as a fallback should you choose to go full hostile. #* Some stations will be unavailable without the capital ships pack due to limited cargo capacity of the free to play ships. Without easy access to the Hauler-H, profitable stations may be entirely unavailable in sandbox mode. # Press Trade, and buy the parts as you would any other cargo. #* Be sure you are using at least a Hauler-H if you plan on building the large stations. #* Laser V turrets and storage lockers can be built by fighters, but only in small amounts. # Be sure the item is loaded into your cargo hold. # The minimum distance between stations (whether yours or another factions) is 550 units. Distance from wormholes must be at least 1000m away and estimate of 300m from turrets. Most likely to prevent Laser Turret ambushes. Your own turrets can be placed as close to your stations and other turrets as you like. # From your in-flight submenu, navigate to the Ship tab, then select Cargo. # Choose your station, and press Deploy. It will begin building and be fully functional within 3-5 minutes. Tips for taking out stations There will come that time when it is necessary to destroy a station. This provides tips on how to utterly demolish any station. * An Overlord or Magnus, with all frontal Laser 5, can easily destroy any installation. Be wary of guards, however, as the Laser 5 recharges rather slowly, and a dozen small ships can de-shield and destroy it in a short time. * With smaller ships, use missiles to eliminate the turrets before moving in to use lasers on the station itself. This helps reduce damages and save money. * A well fitted Thunder-X+ with 5 Military Launchers and 50+ Interceptors can destroy any station in two fly-by's, unloading 10 to 35 interceptors. Target the station only and fly directly to it, never minding the lasers or enemy ships, avoiding it by a few meters when you fly by. When reaching 500 m, turn around and do it again, cloaking immediately afterwards.Category:Basic Information Category:Faction Building Category:Awareness Trivia Stations excluding the Military Outpost, Trade Station, Refinery, Shipyard, and the Repair Shop all share a same design, while the Military Outpost and the Repair Shop look the same.